Butch
Butch (Japanese: ブッチ Butchi) is a "suspicious" Shelby GT500 Mustang in Sandpolis and is wanted for stealing tyres. When the protagonist visits him after being on a mission from Captain Rombo, he will turn himself in. In Choro-Q HG 3, Butch's real life hobby was making tyres. He wanted someone responsible to assist him so he gives the protagonist a favour to find an inhabitant who does not have a job, all they have to do is find Hayden and get him to do tyre making with him. After that, Butch gives a spare tyre as gift of gratitude. Quotes *"Hey! Who are you? Don't be staring at me! Don't look! I said don't look! Get out of here!" *''(When the protagonist is about to take him in to Captain Rombo in Sandpolis) "Who, me? Butch the Thief? No way! How did you know? What? A bunch of tyres? Oh blast! I'm sorry. I'll go to the police..." *(From his message "I need to tell you") "Hey! It's kind of embarrassing to tell you face to face, so I E-mailed you. I've been able to reform. Thanks! I'm going to work hard with my races." *﻿"You know, I came to my senses, thanks to you. I'm deeply grateful. Please accept this." *"Oh, it's you... No more doing bad things. Just the thought gives me the chills." *"I've been racing to train my legs for a quicker getaway. I've stopped doing bad things, and I've only been focusing on racing. So, if it's okay, could I be on your team, replacing one of your teammates?" *(Declining his teammate request)'' "Well, I can't blame you for not wanting to be with an ex-thief.Yeah, so... No more doing bad things." *''(Accepting his teammate request)'' "Yeah! We're teammates now!" *''(Whilst on the team)'' "Hi! Partner! Racing well? Good luck on the next race." *"Yeah, so... No more doing bad things. That Captain Rombo is scary!" *''(Meeting him the first time in Choro-Q HG 3)'' "Hey. Who are you? What are you staring at? Oh, sorry. Old habits. I'm Butch, the tyre guy. Nice to meet ya! It's kinda weird telling this to someone I just met, but I've got some problems. Will ya listen?" *"Oh! That's heart warmin'! Okay, listen here. I don't have a son, you see. And since I don't have someone to take this job after me, I was wondering if there wasn't someone good out there that'd be interested." *"Some guy named Hayden came. And he said he wanted to be my pupil. He's still got a lot to learn, but he's pretty promising. It's all thanks to you, man! I'm very gracious. Here, take this! Well, see ya later!" Trivia *After you catch Butch, he will say that he is not doing bad things. However, If you look in his house, it always has tyres in it no matter how far you get through the game. *Butch will be a returning character in Choro-Q HG 3 and he will be living in Scratch Mountain and works as a tyre maker. *After you got Butch to turn himself in when you visit him again he gives you free HG Off-Road Tyres. Take note that these may possibly be stolen, however, using them does not presents any unexpected difficulties from the nature of their acquisition. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Sandpolis Category:Scratch Mountain Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters